


Everything But The Truth

by parkersharthook



Series: tom holland fics [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Lie Detector Test, mentions of smoking weed, truth telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook
Summary: “Hi I’m Tom Holland.”“And I’m y/n y/l/n.”“And we are here with W! Magazine to take a lie detector test celebrity couple edition.”
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader
Series: tom holland fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746040
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Everything But The Truth

You slowed your breath as the woman connected all the wires and doo-dads to your body.

Tom smirked at you slightly, “are you nervous?” You nodded causing him to laugh and look over at the machine.

The woman looked at you and spoke clearly, “verbal responses.”

You cringed slightly at her strict tone, but you understand that she was just doing her job. “Yes. I’m nervous.”

Tom looked down at his phone where he had a list of questions. “Okay so we each have thirty questions for the other person to answer. First the tester questions. Is your name y/n y/l/n?”

“yes.”

“Are you 21 years old?”

“yes.”

“are you about to take a polygraph exam?”

“yes.”

He folded his hands carefully on the table and smiled, “Let’s begin.”

~.~

You smirked at the boy across from you as you scrolled through your phone. “not such a big shot now that I’m the one asking the questions huh?”

Tom rubbed his hands against the fabric of his jeans as he let out a shaky breath, “it is much more nerve wracking on this side of the table.”

“Arms up.” The woman practically commanded as she wrapped a band around Tom’s chest. “Alright you are ready to go.”

“okay, first the starter questions.” You looked up at Tom, “is your name Tom Holland.”

“yes.”

“are you 22 years old?”

“yes.”

“are you about to take a polygraph exam?”

“yes.”

You copied his movements form earlier and smiled mischievously at him, “let us begin.”

~.~

You fidgeted slightly in your seat. The woman adjusted something, “try to stay as still as possible.” She looked to Tom, “You may begin.”

“okay y/n… your first question. Do you want to get married someday?”

You blinked, “shit really just jumping into I see.” You nodded, “yes I want to get married someday.”

“to me?”

You nodded, “hopefully.”

“do you believe in love at first sight?”

You thought for a moment, “no. I believe in attraction at first sight, but I don’t think you can truly say or believe that you’re in love without getting to know them first.

“Do you have a celebrity crush?”

You smiled cheekily and nodded, “yes.”

Tom laughed softly, “who is it?”

“Jeff Goldblum.”

He leveled his head slightly, “that’s fair. Do you have a favorite marvel actor?”

You laughed, “hahaha… yeah I do.”

“is it me?”

You decided to go ahead and tell the truth, “no.”

He feigned hurt, “ouch. Do you have a favorite Chris?”

“out of the famous four?” He nodded, “no I don’t think so.”

The operator looked at Tom, “It jumped, she’s lying.”

Both of you and Tom laughed as he gave you a pointed look. You sighed, “yeah I think it’s Hemsworth.”

Tom nodded and scrolled down on his phone, “have you ever gone through my phone without my permission?”

“no.”

He smiled, “a strong and sure answer… I like it. Do you think I call or text you too much?”

“no.”

“do you complain about me to your friends.”

“no.”

The operator shook her head, “it jumped.”

You thought for a moment, “I’ve probably complained about you in the past but it’s certainly not a regular thing, and I haven’t done it in a very long time.”

“She’s telling the truth.”

Tom adjusted slightly in his seat, giving you a small smirk. “perfect segue… have you ever lied to me?”

You nodded, “yes.”

Tom reeled back in genuine shock, “about what?”

You shrugged, “I don’t remember and maybe I haven’t. But I’m pretty sure that I probably did early in our relationship. But I don’t lie to you anymore, I always tell you the truth.”

Tom glanced at his next question, his tongue running over his lips as he laughed. He looked up at you with a goofy smile, “are you with me just because I’m Spiderman.”

You laughed heartily, “no I’m not.”

“Do you like that I’m famous?”

You shrugged your shoulders slightly, “depends on the day.”

He cocked his head to look at you, “elaborate please.”

“I mean when we’re trying to just have some intimate time with you and me, then the crowds get a little old but no for the most part I’m very proud of you and your career.”

“Do you have a crush on Harrison?” You threw your head back in laughter as Tom looked directly into the camera, “he’s here by the way so that makes this very interesting.”

You shook your head as your laughter died down slightly, “no I do not have a crush on Harrison.”

Tom brought one of his feet up on his chair, now leaning his arm against his propped up knee. “do you think Harrison is attractive?”

You nodded your head slightly as you glanced around in slight thought, “yeah…”

Tom’s eyes widened, “What?”

You laughed, “do you want me to say that your best friend is ugly?” You snorted as Haz started laughing. You gestured to him, “I mean he’s a model for goodness sake’s of course he’s attractive.”

Harrison nodded his head, “that’s my girl.” You laughed as Tom smacked his arm.

“do you think you’re a good liar?”

“yes.”

“Do you know anyone in the illuminati?”

You laughed heavily, “What? No.”

Tom chuckled, “Harrison wanted me to ask that one.”

Harrison laughed and nodded, “it’s true I did.”

Tom glanced back to his phone for a moment before looking up at you, “have you seen every single marvel movie?”

You nodded, “yes multiple times.”

“do you think pineapple belongs on pizza?”

“yeah…” you hesitated before adding, “but only with ham.”

Tom laughed as he asked the next one, “do you use your relationship with me to get things?”

You laughed and shook your head, “not on purpose or consciously. Does that mean people don’t hand me things sometimes?” You shrugged, “not necessarily.”

“Do you enjoy red carpet events?”

“Depends on how I feel day of. Mostly yes because I’m with you.”

Harrison groaned slightly, “sickening.”

You rolled your eyes, “shut up Haz.”

“do you ever wish you weren’t an actress?”

You leveled your head slightly, “on my bad days where I hate everything about my life then yes I wish I wasn’t an actress. Mostly no, I enjoy my career.”

Tom bit his lip, “have you ever smoke weed?”

You rolled your eyes and leaned back in the chair, “you’re the worst.”

Harrison smiled cheekily, “answer the question y/n…”

You mumbled slightly, “yeah I’ve smoked weed before.”

“do you think I’m a good boyfriend?”

“definitely.”

“am I the handsomest boyfriend you’ve ever had?”

“yeah…”

The operator shook her head, “it jumped.”

Tom’s mouth fell open as you laughed, “I really do though!”

She shook her head, “it jumped again.”

Harrison cackled as he clapped his hands, “you’re in some deep shit now y/n.”

You sighed and scratched at your nose, “ok no… there was one guy before you that was more… how do I say this? He was more… conventionally… attractive.” You quickly went to defend yourself as you saw the hurt expression cross Tom’s face, “but he doesn’t compare to you. You are by far the best boyfriend I’ve ever had.”

Tom looked to the operator who nodded her head, “She’s telling the truth.”

Tom sighed, “okay fine I forgive you. Careful with this next question, do I ever do anything that really bothers you?”

“yes.”

Tom sighed, “I’m just gonna move on from that rather quickly. Have you contacted any of your exes since we’ve started dating?”

You nodded, “yeah. There was one guy who had something of mine and I met up with him to get it back, but you knew about that. Besides that there was nothing and I haven’t talked to him since.”

Tom laughed at the next question, “would you ever hook up with Harrison?”

You bit your lip and scrunched your face, “Not if I wasn’t being paid… sorry Haz.”

Harrison shook his head as Tom laughed. You swear you even saw the operator laugh slightly. “are you happy in this relationship?”

You nodded with a small smile, “very.”

“Okay last question… have you lied at any point during this interview without the polygraph catching it?”

You nodded, “yep. The last question.” Harrison laughed loudly as Tom shook his head, stifling his own laughter.

“The line jumped, she was lying.”

Tom pursed his lips at you, “aww you really do love me.”

“of course honey.”

The woman stood up to start removing the contraption from your body. Tom put down his phone, “you did very good.”

You smiled at him, “thank you. Your turn…”

“fuck.”

~.~

You situated yourself in the stiff office chair, “we’re gonna start out easy. Were you nervous to ask me out originally?”

“yes.” You don’t know why but that made your heart flutter.

“Do your costars like me?”

“yes, very much.”

“Does your family like me?”

“yes, very much.

“Your mom?”

“yes she loves you.” You looked at the machine expectantly but was pleasantly surprised to see it remain constant and even.

You let out a breath, “alright that was a series of anxieties that were quelled.” Tom let out a soft laugh as you continued, “do you have a favorite marvel actor?”

“no.”

The operator looked to you, “it jumped.”

Tom sighed, and his body sagged, “okay fine it’s RDJ.”

You chuckled slightly, “it’s okay, RDJ is everyone’s favorite. Have you ever gone through my phone without my permission?”

“no.”

“Do your friends like me?”

“yes. Not that they really have a choice.”

You quirked an eyebrow up at your next question, “Do you ever wish that you weren’t Spiderman?”

“no.” immediate and sure.

“Have you and Harrison ever kissed?” You said between small giggles.

Tom gave you an incredulous look, “what? No.”

You looked to the operator, biting your lip. She nodded her head. You moved on, “Am I the prettiest girlfriend you’ve ever had?”

“yes.” You blushed slightly.

“Thanks babe. Have you ever been close to breaking up with me?”

Tom looked to the ceiling in thought, “…no”

“Why the hesitancy?”

Tom gestured randomly, “we’ve dated for a while, so I had to recall all of the stupid fights we’ve had. But no, I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to actually break up with you.”

“have you ever hated a movie or show that I’ve been in?”

“No.”

“it jumped.”

“Tom!?”

“ok so there are some cameos in movies that I don’t love.”

You sighed, “I’ll give you that. Do you think America is better than London.”

Tom looked at you, his tongue poking the inside of his cheek as he lightly hit the table in thought. “That’s hard and probably not in my best interest to answer.”

You smirked, “answer the question.”

“no…”

“Do you like London more?”

Tom sighed heavily and rolled his head lazily, “yes.” You gasped obnoxiously as Tom tried to defend himself, “but it’s only because that’s where I was born, raised and where my family lives.”

“have you ever watched Keeping up with the Kardashians?”

“no.”

“It jumped.”

You and Harrison laughed, “oh come on Tom you’ve got to stop lying.”

Tom stumbled slightly as he flustered for an answer, “I’ve never actively watched it. It’s been on when I’m in the room and other people have watched it around me… so I’ve seen part of it. But no, I’ve never… _kept up with_ the Kardashians.”

You laughed as you looked at the polygraph, “god tom you are such a bad liar.” He just groaned and dropped his head onto his arm in defeat.

You laughed and moved on to the next question, “do you think your social media is an accurate depiction of you?”

“to an extent yes.”

“elaborate.”

He shifted slightly, “the parts of my life I chose to show are accurate however what is on social media is only a portion of my life so…”

Harrison’s eye twinkled slightly as he took your phone for a moment. He had a wicked smile on his lips as he asked a question, “do you have a favorite brother?”

Tom shook his head, “no.”

“it jumped.”

Both you and Harrison fell against each other as you laughed. Tom swiped at his nose as little laughs fell out of his mouth, “I am going to get a heated call after this… but I think it’s Harry at the moment.”

You and Harrison laughed louder and harder. Tom, once again, flailed about trying to get himself out the hole he dug. “But it changes depending on who I’ve hung out with or seen recently.”

“Uh-huh, sure. Do you ever wish an interviewer would stop asking about me?”

“no because I love talking about you and then I’m not worried about spilling any of marvel’s secrets.”

“right… just our own personal ones.”

Tom nodded along, “exactly.” That caused you to laugh.

“Do you think we’d have cute babies?”

Tom nodded with slightly furrowed brows, “oh the cutest. If they had my curly hair and your e/c eyes they’d be little heartbreakers.”

Harrison groaned, “Sickening.” You just blew Tom a small kiss.

You glared at Tom, “have you ever smoked weed before?”

Tom huffed, “I knew that would come back to bit me in the ass… yes I’ve smoked weed before.”

You bit your lip, “do you see us getting married in the future?”

“yes but not the near future.”

“how far down the line?”

He shrugged slightly, “a few years when we aren’t all over the place and can properly settle down.”

“do you think we’ll go the distance?”

“I really hope so.”

“have you ever complained to Harrison about me?” you looked to both boys who took a moment to think.

“no…? I don’t think so?”

You looked over at Harrison, “haz?”

“Not that I can remember but honestly… yeah he probably has.”

Tom laughed slightly, “I feel like he would’ve already ratted me out if I had.”

Harrison nodded, “yeah that’s probably true.”

“Do you like Krispy Kreme over Dunkin Donuts?”

“a 100% Krispy Kreme.”

“Do you like American football?”

He shrugged, “Don’t really see the point of it. So… I’m indifferent.”

“do you like your costars?”

“yes.”

“All of them?” you pressed

“yes.”

“Even Sebastian Stan and Anthony Mackie?” You egged

He just laughed and nodded, “yes.”

“do you think women are overly sexualized in the marvel movies?”

“sometimes. I think they’re overly sexualized on the posters for sure.”

“do you think you look good?”

Tom narrowed his eyes at you in slight confusion, “yes? I want to say yes.”

“he’s telling the truth.” You don’t know if that made it funnier or not.

“do you like my dyed hair?”

“I do.”

“do you like my dyed hair better than my natural color?”

“not necessarily but I like both.”

“Rank the four famous Chrises of Hollywood in order of best to worst.”

“in terms of acting? Personality?”

You pondered for a quick moment, “let’s go personality.”

“Shit… okay I guess… personally, for me…”

“answer the question.” You were so focused on Tom that you weren’t quite sure who egged him along at this point. Could’ve been any of you guys.

“Shut up Haz.” Oh there it was. “Okay… Pratt, Hemsworth, Evans, Pine.”

“who was the last famous person you texted outside of the marvel cast and crew?”

“Daisy Ridley.”

“okay last question, did you lie at any point during this interview that the polygraph didn’t catch?”

“I don’t’ think so, no.”

~.~

“Ok so that was the end of the interview, thank god.”

Tom glanced at you, “I honestly don’t think I learned anything new, but it reaffirmed some things for me.”

You nodded, “I agree. A lot of anxieties quelled if I’m being honest.” You turned to the camera, “thank you for watching and subscribe to W! Magazine if you want to watch more videos like this one.”

Tom billowed his shirt lightly, “I’m so happy this is over. I’m sweating so much.”

You laughed and leaned against him slightly, “me too! God this was so stressful.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and a kudos :))
> 
> requests are open
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook


End file.
